Burdens Shared
by Traci
Summary: SMackedish.  Friendship.  Postep for “The Deep”  4x02 – Stella and Mac head out after a long day. COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: Not mine. Really. Shocking, I know. Sorry.

Rating: K

Spoilers: Up to and including season 4 episode 2 – including possible spoilers for future eps of season 4.

Category: Smackedish. More friendship.

Author: Traci

Summary: Post-ep for "The Deep" 4x02 – Stella and Mac head out after a long day.

* * *

**Burdens Shared **

* * *

Stella took a deep breath before walking into Mac's office. She was not the least bit surprised to find him sitting at his desk, flipping through files, at two-thirty in the morning.

He looked up and smiled at her. "What are you still doing here?"

"Same thing as you." Sitting across from him, she watched him watch her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Smiling, Stella responded, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Third bomb in under two years, Taylor. You're becoming our very own MacGyver."

He pushed the paperwork aside and leaned back in his chair. "Don't think I'd have the same fan following though," he teased. "Seriously, Stella, you've been a bit… off for most of the day. What happened? Did I do something?"

She laughed. "A bit paranoid? No, you didn't. It's just…" She sighed. "Earlier today when I went to find out about the coin there was this guy in the shop. He was watching me then hit on me."

"And that's unusual from any other day for you, how?"

Stella wrinkled her nose at him then turned serious once more. "When I went to go back, he was waiting for me at the vendor on the corner. He said he was going to call me but figured he'd wait for me to walk outside instead."

Becoming concerned, Mac leaned forward. "Did you give him your card?"

She shook her head. "He admitted he took it off the counter at the store earlier. He told me to meet him at a diner around the corner tonight." She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess maybe I'm still a bit jumpy after Fr… after…"

Mac nodded. "Did you meet up with him?"

"No, of course not. I'm sure it's nothing. Much like with Reed, it just feels better telling you about it." Stella yawned. "I'm going to head home. Do you want me to drop you off?"

With a raised eyebrow, Mac smiled. "Haven't we been through this before? As I recall it was you who pointed out that we live on opposite sides of town."

"True. But it might be the only way to get you to leave this office once in awhile." She watched him sort the paperwork into piles. "Have you heard from Peyton?"

He stopped but did not look at her. Slowly he shook his head. "I didn't really get to tell you all of it." Mac's eyes met hers.

"We could always do a detour. That diner is twenty-four hours you know. Best bad coffee in Manhattan."

"I don't know…"

Stella stood up and walked around his desk then promptly sat on top of a small pile of folders so he couldn't touch them. "Mac, the phone calls, Peyton… Talking could help," she offered. Sensing he was still hesitating, she slid off his desk, pulled out the chair and grabbed his hands, pulling him up from the chair. "If you don't want to talk then we can just eat. But you have to eat and you have to get some sleep!"

Accepting defeat, Mac grabbed his jacket and followed her out.

* * *

Mac held the door open for Stella, who out of habit scanned the dining area. There was a young couple in a far, corner booth and two men sitting at the counter with coffee.

The waitress came over to them with menus in hand. "Two?"

Stella nodded and they followed the woman to a booth in front of the young couple. Stella slid in the side with her back to the counter and Mac took the seat opposite her.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked sleepily.

"Um, two coffees, please," Stella responded then turned her full attention to Mac. "Nice job with the bomb by the way."

He grinned at her. "As I recall it was a particularly good partner of mine who figured out there was a bomb in the first place."

Grinning too, Stella sat up a bit straighter. "Hmm, I'd say you have a rather intelligent partner then."

They were interrupted when someone said, "Well, I guess now I know why you stood me up."

A chill ran through Stella upon recognizing the voice. She turned to see the man from earlier standing beside them, anger flaring in his eyes.

"I have no idea who you think you are, but I don't know you. Nor do I wish to know you."

"I've been waiting here for over six hours and you show up with another man?"

Mac slid out of the booth and stood before the man. "She said she didn't know you. Please leave now."

He turned towards Mac. "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

Mac didn't have a chance to respond as Stella quickly stood up and stood between the men. "He won't do anything. I, however, will have you arrested. Hell, I'll arrest you myself right here and now."

The guy had the decency to back down a bit. "Who would want an ice queen anyway," he hissed and walked away.

Stella had to hold Mac back from running after him. "Not worth it."

They sat down once more and Mac looked at Stella. "Was that the guy you were telling me about earlier?"

She nodded.

"Maybe you should think about a hotel or something for a few nights. Just in case…"

Still shaken, she managed a small smile at his concern. "I'm fine. It's done and over. I think he got the hint. Now, as I recall, I brought you here to discuss your concerns about this random caller and, if you want, Peyton."

The waitress returned with their coffee. "Thank you both. He's been here all night freaking us out." After taking their food orders, she left them alone once more.

Mac sipped his coffee before speaking. "There's not really much to tell. Peyton decided to stay a few extra weeks to catch up with family and such and since she had the vacation time…" He caught the 'I don't believe you one bit' look she was giving him. "I had a great time in London, I really did. Her family was great."

"But?"

"It just didn't feel right." He shrugged and took another sip of the coffee. "It didn't feel like it did with Claire."

Stella reached across the table and touched his hand. "It never will, Mac. What you and Claire had was great. It was beautiful. It is something you will never be able to re-create and I don't think you want to."

He stared at her hand on his. "I guess. Peyton is a wonderful person. Any man would be lucky to have her. I suppose London just made me realize that maybe I'm not as invested in this relationship as she is. It made me start to think long-term and… and I'm not sure she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She squeezed his hand. "That's something only you can decide. Just know that whatever decision you make, I'll support you one hundred percent."

Mac turned his hand over under hers and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, smiling at her. "I know. Thank you."

"What about the calls? Have they been able to find out who's behind them or where they're coming from yet?"

Their food arrived and they slid their hands back to themselves.

"Nothing," Mac finally responded before taking a bite of his omelet. "Since I left England, Scotland Yard handed it off to the FBI."

"Are they still always at 3:33?"

"Morning and night," he admitted.

"This can't keep going on. You've changed your cell number alone three times in the last two weeks." She focused on cutting her pancakes. "And I'm tired of having to memorize new ones."

Mac chuckled. "I'll be sure to let you at the guy when we find out who's doing it."

Stella smirked at him as she bit into a forkful of her meal.

"Stel…"

"Mmm?"

"I'd feel better if you didn't go home tonight," he told her softly.

"Mac…"

His eyes locked into hers. "I can't go through that again. Once was bad enough but if this guy… Stella, please. You have an overnight bag at my place. I can take the couch…"

Ready to fight back, all the defensiveness melted away when she saw the pleading in his eyes. For a moment she put herself in the reverse situation. She imagined herself breaking into his apartment only to find him face down on the floor of a ransacked apartment not knowing if he were dead or alive. "Okay, but only because it will make you feel better."

Mac did not smile. He merely nodded and said, "Thank you."

* * *

It was nearly three-thirty by the time they paid the bill and walked back out onto the quiet streets. Stella had just unlocked the car doors when Mac's cell phone rang. She glanced at him then at her watch. Three thirty-three. As much as she wanted to rip the phone from his hands and give whoever was calling a good dose of 'pissed-off Stella', she also knew that it would interfere with the case.

"Who is this?" Mac asked for what seemed like the millionth time since the calls began. And once again he was met with no response. When the caller hung up, Mac turned to Stella. His eyes went wide and he ran towards her, pushing her against the car just as a bullet flew by them. He pulled out his gun but the shooter was gone before he had a chance to fire back.

Mac turned to Stella, who was still leaning against the car. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Thanks. Um, how long is the offer to stay with you good for?"

"As long as you want." He called in the shooting then looked at Stella once more. The only other time he had seen her so shaken was when Frankie had attacked her.

With sirens growing louder as they approached, Mac reached out and pulled Stella in his arms.

"Do you think it was him?" she asked, her voice cracking despite her desperate attempt to keep control.

"I don't know but at the very least his fingerprints will be on the door of the diner." He pulled back to look at her. "And I mean it. You can stay with me as long as you want." Reaching up, he pushed some unruly hair out of her face.

"Thank you. I can't believe this is happening again."

Mac kissed her forehead. "I won't let anything more happen. I promise. We'll deal with all of our problems the way we always have – together."

Stella smiled at Mac.

They stepped apart as the police cars turned the corner and headed towards them. It would be difficult times for them both, but somehow each seemed a bit more comforted knowing they would be facing them together.


End file.
